


The Pink Bear

by baby_rat



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Sad Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_rat/pseuds/baby_rat
Summary: Jack was flying about the world, bringing fun filled snow days when he saw something that caught his attention. It was a light pink shape in the snow. Worried that it may be a small child lost in the snow, he floats down to attempt to guide them back to civilization. As he gets closer he realizes it's not a small child, but a pink teddy bear. He picks it up to look at it, and it's obvious to him that it was well loved. Its body is threadbare and it has two different eyes, one a button, and the other most likely from the manufacturer.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	The Pink Bear

**Author's Note:**

> so this isn't like explicitly agere, but thats because no one is aware that jack is regressed

* * *

Jack was flying about the world, bringing fun filled snow days when he saw something that caught his attention. It was a light pink shape in the snow. Worried that it may be a small child lost in the snow, he floats down to attempt to guide them back to civilization. As he gets closer he realizes it's not a small child, but a pink teddy bear. He picks it up to look at it, and it's obvious to him that it was well loved. Its body is threadbare and it has two different eyes, one a button, and the other most likely from the manufacturer.  


As he runs his fingers over its fabric, he is amazed at its softness and is struck with the urge to hold it close. “What am I doing?”, he asks himself as he places the toy back. He’s lost in thought as he turns away to leave, not noticing as the Wind picks up the toy and gently places it in his pocket.  
Later, he returns to Burgess to get some rest. As he lies in a tree near his lake he sticks his hands in his pocket and feels a familiar softness. When he pulls it out he is greeted by the same pink teddy bear he found that morning. “Hello there again, I see you decided to follow me”, he says with a small giggle. Once again, as he holds it in his hands he is filled with the want to hold it close and tight. At first, he feels embarrassed by the childish urges, but as he mulls it over he decides that he deserves the small comfort. While he falls asleep he holds his new friend tighter as he feels the Wind tousling his hair.  


Jack wakes before the sun's rays even reach Burgess, and looks at the pink bear in his arms. “Would you like to come with me and watch me work today?”, he asks. He waits a moment as if listening to the bear's response, “You do? Oh that's wonderful!”, he exclaims. Jack cheerfully continues to talk to the stuffed bear telling it about his life and how lonely he is. “The Wind has been my only friend for over 300 years, but now that you’re here you can be my friend too!”, he says with delight, “but first you need a name. You know, I think Toby would be the perfect name for you.” Jack continues to talk to Toby until he feels the sunlight on his face. “Alrighty Toby, it’s time to get to work.” he says as he tucks the bear into the crook of his elbow.  


Jack's day was as normal as usual, not counting the fact that he had a new friend. That is, it was normal until night. Jack had been walking along a powerline admiring the Sandman's creations as they made their ways into the homes of children, when he heard a noise. Curious, he decided to follow the noise to see what caused it. Following the noise, he let out a startled yelp as whatever he was following set off a car alarm. Continuing to follow the source of the noise, Jack found himself in an alleyway looking at a dark figure leaning against the brick wall. The figure moved and Jack saw two large ears atop its head.

“‘Ello mate, been a long time. Blizzard of ‘68 I believe, Easter Sunday wasn't it.”, said the Easter Bunny. “Hi! You're not still mad about that are you?”, Jack questioned. Bunny glared at him, ”Yes, but this is about somethin’ else. Fellas.” Jack was suddenly grabbed from behind “Hey! Put me down!”, he yelled into the face of a yeti, as he was stuffed into a large sack. The yeti said something he couldn't understand and he heard what sounded like breaking glass. Then he felt the sack he was in being lifted then tossed forward. As he was thrown, Jack shoved Toby in his pocket and braced himself.

With a yell and a loud thud Jack landed on the ground and, as he opened the bag he was in and looked around, he realized where he was. He was in Santa’s shop with three of the four Guardians in front of him. “Woah woah, hey put me down.”, he said as he was lifted by the yetis once again. “Hope the yetis treated you well.” said North. “Oh yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal.” Jack replied sarcastically. “Oh good, that was my idea,” North said cheerfully “ you know the Tooth Fairy.”  


She fluttered up to Jack, “Hello Jack! I've heard a lot about you, and your teeth!”, she told him. “My- my what?” he stuttered. “Open up!” she said while opening his mouth with her hands, “Are they really as white as they say? Yes! Oh they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow.” North then gestures to the Sandman, “And Sandman. Sandy? Sandy?”, he says, nudging Sandy awake.

“And me,” says Bunny, coming in from behind Jack, “What's this ya got in yer pocket Jackie.” Bunny pulls Toby out from Jack’s pocket ignoring his protests, “A stuffed bear? I always knew you were a bad egg but this just crosses a line. Stealing from a kid, really Jack what is wrong with you?”, “I didn't steal him! He’s mine! Give him back! Please!” Jack pleads, flying towards Bunny to try and get his stuffed bear back. As Jack reaches for his bear, Bunny shoves him back and he lands on his back. Shocked, he sits up and feels something inside of him break and begins to sob.  


The guardians stand there shocked as the boy in front of them lets out loud, heart-breaking sobs, until Tooth grabs the beat-up pink bear and flutters over to him. Tooth pushes the bear into his hands and says, “Hey, hey shhhh, it's okay sweetie, see here’s your bear.” She sits down next to him and pulls him onto her lap and begins to pet his hair. Jack’s sobs slowly quiet down into the occasional sniffle as he begins to tire himself out, eventually leading him to falling asleep on Tooth’s lap.  


Once she realized that he had fallen asleep she looked towards North and said, “Let’s get him to one of your extra rooms, poor little guys tuckered himself out.” North nodded and picked the boy up, leading the others towards another door all discussing the unexpected events of the day and agreeing to be kinder towards Jack (the latter being mainly on Bunny’s part). North laid Jack on the large bed and tucked him in as Sandy began giving him good dreams for the night and, as the four left they looked back at the small boy curled up under the blanket holding his bear, he looked like nothing more than a toddler. It finally hit them that he was just a lost and lonely child.

* * *


End file.
